Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Switch
Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Switch Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Switch also known as Super Smash Bros 5 is a Nintendo Switch port of the Wii U game, but with new stages, new characters and new assist trophies. Playable Characters ° Super Mario Bros * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Wario (unlockable) * Waluigi (unlockable) * Dr. Mario * Rosalina & Luma * Bowser * Bowser Jr. ° Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong ° The Legend of Zelda * Link * Zelda * Shiek * Young Link * Ganondorf ° Metroid * Samus * Zero Suit Samus ° Yoshi's Island * Yoshi ° Kirby * Kirby * Meta Knight * Galacta Knight (unlockable) * King Dedede (unlockable) ° Star Fox * Fox * Falco * Wolf ° Pokemon * Pikachu * Piplup * Raichu * Mewtwo * Pokemon Trainer * Lucario * Greninja * Delphox (unlockable) * Meowth (unlockable) ° F-Zero * Captain Falcon ° Earthbound * Ness * Lucas ° Fire Emblem * Marth * Ike * Lucina * Robin * Roy * Chrom * Corrin ° Kid Icarus * Pit * Palutena * Dark Pit ° Animal Crossing * Villager ° Pikmim * Olimar * Louie * Alph ° Golden Sun * Isaac ° Xenoblade Chronicles * Shulk * Reyn ° Punch Out!! * Little Mac ° Splatoon * Inkling ° ARMS * Spring Man * Ice Climbers * Duck Hunt * Mr. Game & Watch * R.O.B. * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails * Pac Man * Ryu * Cloud * Megaman * Bomberman * Swordfighter Mii * Gunner Mii * Brawler Mii Assist Trophies * Hammer Bro. * Sledge Bro. * Lakitu and Spinys * Chain Chomp * Boom Boom Poke Ball Pokemon Final Smashes * Mario Finale (Mario) * Poltergust 500 (Luigi) * Peach Blossom (Peach) * Toad Brigade (Toad) Custom Final Smashes *Pit (Three Sacred Treasures) *Dark Pit (Dark Pit Staff) *Link (Triforce Strike) Enemies * Goombas * Green Koopa Troopas * Red Koopa Troopas * Green Paratroopas * Red Paratroopas * Buzzy Beetles * Piranha Plants * Lakitus * Spinys * Hammer Bros. * Boomerang Bros. * Fire Bros. * Ice Bros. * Sledge Bros. * Galoombas * Bullet Bills * Banzai Bills * Kritters * Gnawtys * Armys * Neckys * Zingers * Manky Kongs * Tiki Buzz * Darknut * Bubble * Cucco * Octorok * ReDead * Metroid * Kihunter * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Parasol Waddle Dee * Plasma Wisp * Tac * Scarfie * Bonkers * Poppy Bros Jr * Poppy Bros Sr * Sir Kibble * Starman (Kirby) * Walky * Koffing * Ekans * Weezing * Arbok * Gengar * Inkay * Pumpkaboo * Malamar * Gourgeist * Gastly * Petilil * Machamp * Chandelure * Blaziken * Sceptile * Croagunk * Cubone * Mismagius * Rotom * Electrode * Magneton * Umbreon * Wobbuffet * Voltorb * Pidgey * Pidgeotto * Pidgeot * Spearow * Fearow * Haunter * Spewpa * Scizor * Registeel * Klinklang * Hydreigon * Honedge * Zoroark * Darkrai * Deoxys * Swirlix * Cryogonal * Toxicroak Stages SSB4 Stages Classic Mode You can fight in every round All Star Mode you can fight while you travel through time Event Match you can fight in each event it says Challenges you can win prizes after completing what the challenge says you can use a hammer to break a challenge Smash War you can choose orders team rocket orders or subspace army orders Solid Snake Codecs you can use a special taunt so solid snake can call The Colonel Otacon & Mei Ling Mario Colonel: Snake do you know who this is Solid Snake: You're kidding right it's Mario Colonel: Mario made his appearance in 1981 since then he's become a worldwide phenomenon there's probably not a single person who doesn't know Mario he's that famous Solid Snake: Good thing i survived long enough to meet him on the field battle huh Colonel: This is a once in a lifetime chance Snake now get out there & show him what your made of no regrets Solid Snake: Got it Luigi Solid Snake: That guy with a mustache Colonel: You mean the king of 2nd bananas Solid Snake: That's Luigi show him a little respect Colonel: Look at that pale skin he's been living in his brother's shadow for too long Solid Snake: That's a low blow Colonel Colonel: Face it Snake once a kid brother always a kid brother Snake: Colonel what's gotten into you Colonel: La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo! Snake: Colonel snap out of it! Colonel! Bowser Colonel: Careful Snake that is the great & terrible Bowser Solid Snake: Bowser? looks like a cheap movie monster Colonel: Hardly Bowser leads an entire army of monsters i'd worry about his claws & fire if i were you Solid Snake: Doesn't look that tough to me seems kinda slow actually Colonel: Well he is the king of koopas it's only natural he'd be slow but that's only because he's the heaviest fighter here by far he's a powerhouse of destruction careful he doesn't flatten you Peach Toad Trivia *Bayonetta won't make an appearance in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Switch *The Characters Ganondorf,Bowser,Wario,Dark Pit,Lucario,Greninja,Bowser Jr,Waluigi,Delphox,Meowth,Galacta Knight and King Dedede wil appear as unlockable characters *The Newcomers are Galacta Knight,Meowth,Piplup,Delphox,Raichu and Chrom Rating Rated E 10+ for cartoon violence,comic mischief & crude humor Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo